Rekaman Lama
by Shonee27
Summary: Hanya dengan memutar rekaman suara seseorang yang telah tiada . Dapat membuatmu seperti kembali ke masa lalu. / "Aku senang bisa terlahir dan mencintaimu , Levi." / "Bodoh , kau bicara apa !" / "Waktuku tidak lama."/ [ 'Aku mencintamu !"] / [BAD SUMMARY] Review Pleaseeee


Lelaki dengan Surai Raven belah tengah sedang bertelepon dengan -calon- tunangannya.

"Petra,kapan kau sampai di Tokyo ?" tanya Lelaki itu,sambil merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil uang 500 yen untuk membeli kopi di Mesin penjual otomatis.

["Ano,Maaf Levi ! Aku belum selesai mengepak beberapa barang yang ada di Apartemenku,mungkin nanti malam aku berangkat dari Jerman."] Jawab perempuan yang bernama Perta Rall . Lelaki itu mendecak kesal,Ia sudah lama menunggu perempuan itu datang ke Tokyo.

"Hn" respon Levi di telepon,Ia marah !

["Kau duluan saja ke Kyoto, Okaa-san , aku akan kesana setelah sampai di Tokyo,byee..."] sanbungan telepon dari Petra terputus,Levi menyesap Kopi hitamnya yang ia beli dari mesin penjual otomatis tadi, lalu berjalan menuju bandara...

 **A Shingeki No Kyojin fanfiction**

 **Rekaman Lama (Chapter 1 : Awal permulaan)**

 **Genre : Romance,angst,drama,etc...**

 **Disclamer : Only Hajime isayama (c) dan cover fanfic bukan punya saya.**

 **Story by Author :**

 **Pairing : [ Levi x Eren Y] Petra R.**

 **Warning(s) : typo,OOC,Yaoi,Eren(mati),banyak dialog,Author Newbie,etc..**

 **Rated : T**

tahun 20xx

Levi telah sampai di Prefektur Kyoto,kampung halamannya yang masih asri. Levi segera masuk ke rumah Lama miliknya,berlari ke kamar lamanya yang kini sudah menjadi gudang . Namun ,masih bersih. Ia segera mencari Kotak kayu yang berisi rekaman-rekaman suara milik -kekasihnya-dulu.

"Akhirnya ketemu,Walkmannya tidak rusak kan'?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil alat pemutar kaset yang pada tahun 1980-an disebut Walkman,alat itu dulunya sangat terkenal. Alat itu ia mendapatkannya dari Hadiah taruhan bersama kekasihnya yang waktu itu bagi siapa kartu posnya dibacakan di Siaran malam radio,akan mendapatkan Walkman,dan Levi mendapatkannya.

"Levi,kau pulang ? mana Petra ?" tanya perempuan yang sudah berumur sekitar 55 tahun memanggil Levi,Levi tersentak kaget.

"Ya bu,Petra akan datang besok pagi." balasnya.

"Hoh,begitu ! baju pengantinmu sudah ibu siapkan loh,kau mau mencobanya ?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Nanti saja.." dimulai dari memutar Kaset bertanggal 10 oktober...

 **[** _ **Flashback]**_

 _ **Tahun 198x**_

'Hosh..hosh..hoshh'

Derapan sepatu butut milik surai brunette melangkah cepat di jalanan aspal,berusaha melangkah lebih cepat yang ia bisa. Lelaki itu tahu kalau ia terlambat lima menit dari jadwal masuk sekolahnya,Berlari lagi sekuat yang ia bisa . Lelaki itu tak memperdulikan seragamnya yang basah oleh keringat . Tak beberapa lama kemudian,Pemuda itu telah sampai disebuah Halaman rumah yang -Lumayan- besar di dalamnya ada beberapa Murid-murid yang berbaris rapi.

"Eren!" panggil pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan dengan potongan bob,mirip sekali dengan perempuan . Armin Arlert -Nama lelaki itu-segera menghampiri lelaki yang memanggilnya dan masuk kebarisan.

"Kau telat,bodoh.." bisik lelaki itu di telinga Eren,raut wajahnya kesal.

"Maaf Armin.." Balas Eren dengan cengiran kuda.

Hari ini begitu penting dalam sejarah SMA Recon,mereka baru ditinggalkan Kepala Sekolah mereka yang sudah hampir 75 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari kematiannya,pantas hari ini upacara kematiannya.

"Dipersilahkan Ketua OSIS Rivaille , untuk menyampaikan pidato untuk Kepala Sekolah." Suara dari _mic_ terdengar . Eren yang tadinya melamun , segera menatap lurus kedepan,untuk mendengarkan pidato Ketua OSIS.

Lelaki dengan tinggi 160 cm dengan surai Raven belah tengah sedang berjalan menuju podium dengan santai sambil membawa secarik kertas-entahlah kertas apa. Ia tertegun menatap punggung sang ketua OSIS.

"Ehem-,Kami para murid SMA Recon sangat berduka cita,atas kepergian pergi dari dunia ini begitu sangat berterimakasih kepada anda yang telah mengajarkan kami,betapa kerasnya hidup ini , walaupun terkadang anda agak kasar kepada kami. Inilah penghormatan kami terakhir kalinya, semoga anda tenang di Alam sana-" Kalimat sang ketua OSIS terpotong,Butiran-butiran kristal air membasahi seluruh kota,Tarpaksa upacara

harus dihentikan sampai Hujan mereda.

 ** _Rekaman 10 oktober..._**

Levi berjalan di tikungan jalan sambil menyeret Sepeda motor vespa butut miliknya . Lelaki yang 1 tahun lebih muda sedang duduk manis di tangga jalan sambil menumpu-kan tangan diatas dagunya,Lelaki bersurai brunette itu menatap levi bagaikan seorang _Stalker_ ya _stalker_ ,Levi mendecak kesal ketika melihat Bocah ingusan itu menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat,bocah ?" Tanya Levi dengan -sedikit-berteriak.

"Ehh~? aku ?" tanya Lelaki itu berbalik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya ,Oke Levi menganggap bocah ini sebagai manusia yang menyebalkan.

"Iya,kau,!" Kemarahan Levi sudah memuncak di ,tetap dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya sambil memarkir motor vespa tua berwarna putih gading.

Sang brunette bangkit dari duduknya sambil memukul-mukulkan celananya dari tanah maupun pasir, "Ahh,senpai ! Jangan terlalu kasar pada seorang kouhai lemah sepertiku ini . Aku tak segan-segan melaporkan hal kecil ini kepada guru Bimbingan Konseling,karena kau membawa sepeda motor ke sekolah." Ancam Lelaki itu,raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesiengannya.

"Jadi kau mau apa,heh ?" Tanya Levi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya 5 cm di depan wajah lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Lelaki itu terperanjat kaget dengan rona merah menghiasi kulit berwarna tan miliknya, "Whoaaa~! B-baiklah antarkan aku kepantai." Levi menjauhi wajahnya dari lelaki itu,kemudian men-starter Vespa bututnya,Lelaki itu segera menaiki motor dengan girang,Menyebalkan bukan ?

Setelah sampai dipinggiran pantai,Levi segera duduk di pasir putih sambil menatap matahari Jingga di sore hari , sangat menyilaukan mata,tapi masih ada Angin pantai yang menerbangkan setiap helaian Raven milik Levi,sangat jelas dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat menikmati suasana tersebut. Lelaki berambut mahoni,berbaring di sebelah Levi dengan mata tertutup,kemudian Tersenyum . Levi merasa aneh dengan bocah ini.

Biasanya ia tidak pernah mengajak seseorang bahkan mengantarkan seseorang dengan Vespa bututnya,tapi kenapa ia malah mengantarkan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya dalam waktu 1 jam yang lalu . Apa Levi tertarik dengan Lelaki ini,-Mungkin-?

"Jadi siapa namamu ?" Tanya Levi sambil masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Namaku...Eren Jaeger ! kelas 11-C." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Eren sambil mendudukan tubuhnya,mata Emeraldnya sangat indah.

"Levi-senpai,kau ini sangat populer ya ?" Gumam Eren,namun terdengar di telinga Levi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau terkenal." Mata Emeral lelaki itu sempurna membulat. Bukankah justru lebih enak kalau terkenal ? Di kelilingi gadis-gadis dan menjadi kebanggaan guru-guru.

"Tapi, senpai jago di Olahraga,Pintar di semua mata pelajaran,Menjadi Ketua OSIS . Apa itu tidak menyenangkan ?" Tanya Eren.

Hening-

"...dan...Tidak sepertiku,sangat Lemah disegala bidang." Eren menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan butiran pasir yang ada digenggamannya.

Levi mengelus pucuk rambut Mahoni milik Eren dengan lembut,Eren merasakan sentuhan Seorang Levi-senpai,sangat lembut...

"Ternyata kau stalker ya ?!" goda Levi yang -masih- dengan wajah datarnya.

Eren menatap Levi lekat-lekat,warna mata Emeraldnya bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari. "Eh,Aku bukan stalker !" Bela Eren.

Levi berhenti mengelus rambut brunette milik Eren,kemudian berdiri menuju jalan pulang.

"Ayo,pulang !" Ajak Levi,Eren hanya mengangguk pelan sambil naik ke Vespa butut milik Levi.

Saat sampai disebuah toko kecil,Eren turun dengan sangat tiba-tiba dari motor Etalase kecil di toko itu,Levi memarkir motornya dan mengikuti Eren dari belakang.

"Yahh,mahal sekali walkmannya !" Gumam Eren sambil menatap Pemutar kaset dengan harga 36.000 yen . Levi menaikkan alisnya sebelah 'Buat apa pemutar kaset itu ?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ahh! Senpai,kita kirim kartu post ke Acara Radio malam yuk ? kalau satu diantara kita yang kartu posnya dibacakan,akan mendapatkan Walkman ini." Ajak Eren dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Levi mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo,kita pulang . Sudah malam." Levi menstarter motornya.

 _ **[Flashback off]**_

 _ **[masih] Rekaman 10 Oktober ...**_

Levi duduk di tangga jalanan yang pernah Eren duduki saat mereka pertama bertemu,mulai memutar kaset dengan label 10 oktober.

["Akhirnya,Aku dan Levi-senpai jadian, Senpai ? apakah aku masih boleh memanggil nama Levi-senpai dengan kata 'senpai' di belakangnya ? heheh.."]

[Oke,dalam rekaman kali ini aku akan memberitahu semua tentangku,Dimulai dari tanggal lahirku , aku lahir pada tanggal 30 Maret. Nama Eren Jaeger diambil dari bahasa Jerman 'Jager' yang artinya Pemburu dan 'Eren' adalah pembunuh suci. Aku suka makan Roti sandwich isi daging asap,kalau minumannya es lemon tea . Aku suka musim Panas,entahlah mungkin musim dimana kita bisa bermalas-malasan dan aku sangat malas dengan namanya tugas dan yang aku sukai antara lain ; mengaggumi Levi-senpai,Lagu yang melow,dan...Kehangatan ibu,ahh~! aku jadi rindu Ibu..Hal yang aku paling tidak sukai antara lain ; Anjing,binatang melata,PR untuk musim panas dan di saat Ibuku meninggal dunia."]

Levi mendengar setiap kata yang Eren ucapkan,tanggal 10 Oktober 17 tahun dan Levi bodoh mereka dibilang Homo,karena Cinta tidak memandang Gender kan' ? Setidaknya ada teori yang bilang mereka berdua saling mencintai,apa salahnya ?

["Hoahmm,Aku sudah mengantuk sudah jam 11 ternyata siaran malam radio terputus,karena mati aku menunggu Lagu dari Miruko,yang itu loh yang judulnya 'True Love' Ahh,lagunya memang nee..!"]

Krek..

To Be Continued or Delete ?

 **A/N : Fanfic lama yang baru di publish . Dilanjutkan atau enggak yaaa ?**


End file.
